Bentley Bloodworth
Bentley Bloodworth Slytherin Bentley Ryan Bloodworth is a Muggle-born wizard. He was born at 7:16am on April 12th, in Albuqueque, New Mexico. He is the son of Trent Bloodworth, and Sheena Russel. He was a student at Salem Witches' Institute before graduating from Hogwarts School, he is a Slytherin Alumni. |-| Etymology= The given name Bentley is from a surname which was derived from a place name meaning "clearing covered with bent grass" in Old English. The name Ryan is from an Irish surname which was derived from Ó Riain meaning "descendent of Rían". The given name Rían probably means "little king" (from Irish rí "king" combined with a diminutive suffix). The surname Bloodworth is a habitational name from Blidworth in Nottinghamshire, which was named with the Old English given name Blīþa and the Old English worð, which means "enclosure". |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= History Bentley's mother Sheena is a Muggle-born witch, when she became pregnant with Bentley, her second child, it was again out of wedlock. This second bastard was too much for the overly proud Russel family to forgive, Sheena was ostracized, and subsequently disowned something about his mother and himself he thinks of with a mix of pride and shame. After Bentley was born his mother, and his father still did not marry. Sheena does not believe in marriage, she also doesn't want to gain something in a ceremony that she may eventually lose. Trent, and Sheena raised their children, daughter Jodie, and son Bentley together as if they were husband, and wife. Jodie, and Bentley were taught about magic, by an old wizard. It was nothing special for them to learn from this man, he taught most of the children in their small magical community. When Bentley, and his family were made fun of by some of the Pure-Blood children in the neighboring town. They called him, his mother and his father, well, filthy was the only word Bentley heard before he reared up, and punched on of the little boys in the mouth. Secretly liking the pain he had caused to both his instigator, and to himself, he distinctly remembers the blood on his knuckles. Bentley immortalized the moment, recalling the emotion at will in severe times of stress. The first Slytherin in the family Bentley not the average snake. He isn't like most of his housemates, yes, he will do anything he has to. He does it for noble causes, aside from losing his temper. Bentley was confused, and a little angry, for a while, when he was sorted. Slytherin. He hadn't thought himself a Slytherin. A Gryffindor, maybe a Hufflepuff, not a Slytherin. He has been apprehensive about truly accepting his place, and not merely surviving it. He has experience with magic, although his family is magical the preference of Sheena and Trent is to live very, very muggle lives. They have strategically chosen the location of their home on the edge of their magical community in New Mexico. This allows them to have, and to use their many muggle comforts while being able to use whatever magic may be necessary. Blythe, and Bentley do have a slight enjoyment of this, even though it does mean there are little things that children in a magic rich environment are able to learn, and probably take for granted that they will not. The Bloodworth children were both enrolled in The Salem Witches' Institute, Jodie for her first three years, and Bentley for his first two. They were transferred to Hogwarts fairly late in the year, which upset them both. Physical Appearance Ben Bentley Bloodworth Bentley is a Muggle-born Wizard of English and Australian American descent, his mother Sheena Russel is Muggle-born, as is his father Trent. Bentley has brown eyes, and brown hair. He is average looking, dreadfully common in appearance. Albeit he is 187 cm (6'2") tall, his hair thick, rich, and lustrous brown, and his eyes are dark, yet mysterious, both wise and soulful. He has fair skin, bordering on pale, and a mole that sits toward the top of his right cheek. :FC — Timur Simakov Personality Bentley is rather peculiar, the unpredictable sort. One can never tell in which way he is going to react. In the face of opposition Bentley could remain lifelessly still, or that same stillness can come to end in one fell swoop. He can be the most annoying of aggravated individuals, his temper ranges, it comes in waves either deliberative insanity or possibly manic violence. Now, Bentley isn't an angry person, like anyone else does he has a temper. He doesn't want to result to using force in a warmongering way, sometimes he needs to prove a point, sometimes words aren't enough. Bentley doesn't like to see people picked on, he doesn't like threats either. He isn't afraid to use the very strategies he hates to see used against anyone. He very strongly believes in 'getting a taste of your own medicine'. As Larry Bird said:"It's being able to take it, as well as dish it out." Relationships |-|Family= Trent Bloodworth and Sheena Russel Trent is Bentley's father, Bentley can't compare him to anyone else because he is the only father he has ever known. He knows that his friends complain about their dads, but Bentley never has. He sometimes thinks that his dad is his best friend. His dad always says that his mom is his best friend, so Bentley isn't so sure. Beside the are parents, they can't be best friends. Sheena is Bentley's mother, Bentley can't compare her to anyone else because she is the only mother he has ever known. Bentley's mother is very sweet, he loves her, sometimes more than his dad. She is a good cook, she sings, she paints, she hikes, she horseback rides, and she is a lot of fun. Bentley doesn't understand how any person could not like their mom. Mom's are some of the best people in the world. Jodie Bloodworth Jodie is Bentley's older sister, she and Bentley have a complicated relationship. They get along, and can communicate with each other very well. Some days, that isn't true. They can fight, physically, and verbally all day long. Bentley has never hit his sister but he does get the urge to, Jodie has too, and she has told him so. Bentley doesn't mind, it has let him know he has more will power than she does. |-|Friends = Abilities Artistry He gained his artistic ability from his older sister, she influenced him. They inherited their artistic talent from their father, the Bloodworth family is littered with creators of all sorts. Bentley learned to draw from Jodie, she tried to teach him, but he couldn't draw a straight line. He prefers to paint. Skateboarding/Rollerblading Bentley didn't like to skateboard as much as the kids in Albuqueque. His group of friends loved it, and he pretended to. Bentley and Jodie learned and loved to skate, rollerskate, being taught by their mother. Their parents use to skate together, Bentley loves to joke around with his dad about it. Possessions Wand 9⅓" Maple Phoenix feather Pliant Category:Characters Category:Male Category:DARP